


Buttons

by SensibleShoes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Castiel (Supernatural)'s Trenchcoat, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, M/M, Stripping, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensibleShoes/pseuds/SensibleShoes
Summary: Slowly Dean began undoing the buttons, each undone button revealed a little bit more of Cass’ skin that he wanted to run his hands over...All he wants to do is undo Castiel's buttons.





	Buttons

The night was warm and welcoming as the Winchester brothers walked towards the barren bar in the small town. The two had just returned from an exhausting hunt and were looking for a quiet place to gain some peace of mind.The silence was broken by the sound of footsteps following behind.Sam and Dean turned around to find their angel friend standing with a worried look on his face.   
“Woah Cass, ease up a little on the whole” Dean gestures to Cass’ body “magi-”  
“I don’t have time, I need help” Cas intervenes. Dean was taken back by his friend’s comment. Sam eyed both men with his hands in his pockets, he could sense a tension between them that wasn’t there before.   
“Uh, what’s ruffling your feathers now?” He asks while eyeing Dean.   
“I have an appointment and I could use a little bit of help with...preparing” Cass replies.   
Dean and Sam shared a suspicious look before turning their attention back to Cass. He was nervously looking around trying to avoid their odd looks.   
“Okay, what are we talking? Demons? Angels?” Dean smirks and looks at his brother “a frisky blonde?” Cass squints his eyes and looks at Dean.   
“No, a brunette actually” he replies.   
The two brothers raise their eyebrows, Cass has a date. Sam happily huffs out and looks at Dean who has a confused expression.   
“Way to go Cass” Sam congratulates his friend. Cass takes a small awkward bow still avoiding Dean’s gaze. Sam turns towards the bar and frowns “well I’m really hungry, Dean you should help Cass.” Dean nods and puckers his lips in confusion “uh alright, let’s get you ready then.” Cass nods and places a hand on Dean’s shoulder immediately teleporting them back to the bunker. 

“I’ll never get used to that” Dean says as he looks at Cass. They walk to Cass room making small conversation.   
“So how did you land a date anyway?” Dean asks “I mean no offense but you’re not the most flirtatious guy out there.”   
Cass rolls his eyes “I suggested she and I go get dinner.” Dean raised his eyebrows “and?”  
Cass opened his closet door “well now we were going to get dinner” he reached inside to pull out a freshly washed white dress shirt. Dean rolled his eyes before taking the shirt away. He tossed it on the bed and searches through the closet for something different. Dean pulls out a black dress shirt in the midst of all the white ones. He raises a questioning eyebrow at his friend, Cass simply shrugs it off. He takes the shirt from Dean’s hand and turns around. Slowly he begins to undo the buttons on his shirt before sliding it off. All the meanwhile Dean watching Cass’ back muscles from the corner of his eye. The hunter’s eyes scanned his friends back and the movement of his shoulders as he slid on the black shirt. The color complimented his skin, he wondered how it would look tied around his hands.   
Cass turned around still buttoning up the bottom buttons before stopping and looking at  
the hunters expression. Dean approached Cass, he reached for the buttons and began doing them before looking up at his friends eyes. The blue of his eyes were far more enhanced thanks to the black shirt. Dean licked his lips as he kept eye contact. His heart beat slightly quicker and his mouth went dry. He wanted to run his hands down Cass’ muscular arms and back while kissing his perfect plump lips. Cass tilted his head while maintaining eye contact, he took a quick glance at Dean’s lips.   
Slowly Dean began undoing the buttons, each undone button revealed a little bit more of Cass’ skin that he wanted to run his hands over. When all the buttons were finally undone he placed his hands on Cass’ waist and pulled him into a kiss. Their lips collided in a hot wet kiss. Dean allowed his hands to take off Cass’ shirt, he pushed Castiel on to the bed before taking off his jacket and t-shirt. Cass marveled at the sight of Dean’s muscular build.   
“Dean” Cass whispered but the hunter ignored him and climbed on top of Cass.   
Dean grabbed Cass’s face but Cass but his hand on Dean’s chest “Dean, are you sure?” His worried expression made Dean freeze in place. He began to assess the scene before him, he was about to have sex with Cass, or at least those were his intentions. Dean didn’t even stop to think of Cass wanted this. He mentally cursed himself, slowly closing his eyes and releasing a soft sigh.   
“Cass I’m so sorry” Dean apologized while removing his hands from Cass face. Cass grabbed Dean’s hands and placed them on his own chest. “Dean, I want to make sure we both are on the same page” he reassured the green eyed hunter. They both were silent for a couple of seconds and then Dean leaned down towards Cass’ lips. He gave him a soft kiss pouring out all the emotion he’s been hiding for years.   
Dean slowly, with much hesitation, pulled away from the kiss.   
“I’m with you Cass” he whispered.   
They spent the rest of the night tangled in each other’s arms sharing long held secrets between each kiss and thrust. Years of doubt, fear, and uncertainty were erased as they made love in a small cold room, the only heat radiating off their bodies, and confessed to each other in their own sinful way.


End file.
